


《Red Light》

by starry20rooftop



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry20rooftop/pseuds/starry20rooftop
Summary: 「明明我已經把整個人都染成煙味，為甚麼你還是不要我？嗯？」「方星現你有病吧？」少女的嬌嗔使女人皺起了不符合年齡的濃眉，「我甚麼時候說過喜歡這種味？」也沒有說過不要你。





	《Red Light》

**Author's Note:**

> 紅燈區性轉百合雷不到你算我輸，微量91，嚴重OOC注意！  
> 再次澄清RJH不吸煙，一切都是我的錯！

她隨意披上昨晚安放在椅子上的薄長袍，拖著疲倦的身軀到窗前。  
這房間需要多點空氣。  
她不該討厭這種臊腥味，準確點來說，她沒厭棄的資格。  
時間是人類最大的敵人，她幾乎忘了從甚麼時候自己就來到了這個鬼地方，  
不過那並不重要。

//

她活在一個被紅光與金錢支配的世界。她塗上黑色指甲油的手每天晚上接過那些不懷好意的男人遞來的紙幣。  
給錢的都要叫爸爸，  
不過她已經很久沒有在床上接收過這樣的要求，那些青春年華快要與她拉不上關係了。

東方人總是愛顧面子，連帶素未謀面的人他們也對其展示自己的一番好意。  
街上的人用著五花百門的名字稱呼她們，透過隱晦的代號想要裝作尊重她們。  
她從不稀罕。

她覺得很累，肉體上的疲乏是她養活自己的代價，心靈上的磨蝕是日復日性愛帶來的惡果。  
他們都說女人的性與愛是不可分割的，以前的她曾經也抱有著這樣的想法，直到她的世界縮小得成為這個只靠紅色霓虹燈支撐的小區，再到這棟流鶯棲息的舊式住宅，最後只剩下這個付得起錢就能肆意進出的單位。  
男人把鈔票擱在茶几上的那刻她才覺悟到，原來在性與愛之間，情才是最難得到的東西。

她突然想起自己還背著書包的那段時光。長得比一般女生高一點點的她在校門旁拉著她的初戀情人，偷偷貼上對方正要開口說話的唇，欣賞著對方瞬間漲紅的臉。  
「濟紅啊，你不能這樣的……」羞赧的他長著一張娃娃臉，能稱得上精緻的臉蛋上有著似乎不會減退的嬰兒肥。  
「為甚麼不能，你是我男朋友我不能親嗎？」理所當然的語氣讓對方又生氣又好笑。  
「不是，」他快速地扣住她的手腕，急步走著把人拉到大街上。「被老師看到怎麼辦？我們父母知道的話那就麻煩了。」  
「為甚麼？」  
也許是被噪音包圍使他沒有回答的機會，不過她很快就找到答案。  
她一時興起的惡作劇落入同學眼中只是個討操行評分的好機會。  
他的父母要帶他走了，走到一個她只在書本上見過的國家。她甚至不確定這個名字是否一個國家，但憑她的記憶，她知道那是個非常遙遠的地方。  
她從他那群豬朋狗友口中偷偷打聽到他的航班資料，在他的飛機與地心吸力對抗衝上雲霄的那刻，她選擇隨波遂流，任由淚珠順地心吸力的意掉落到女廁淺米色的地板上。  
他們的不同，注定這段情不會開花結果。

那時的她，值得嗎？一失足成千古恨，但她罪不致死。  
那現在的她，值得嗎？

她倒在容不下她整個人的貴妃椅上，慵懶地掏出長袍口袋的盒子。  
火舌從那個不起眼的鐵盒子冒出。  
吸入，呼出。  
她的快樂從嘴邊和指尖消散，  
剩下孤苦沉積於深處，融於血肉，與她一同呼吸。

//

廉價拖鞋摩擦地面的聲音不算刺耳但也足夠引起了定睛於窗外遠處一座小山丘的她的注意。  
會一大清早就來打擾她的沒有幾個人，只用腳趾頭想想也知道來人是誰。

「豬。」  
嘖，臭丫頭。

忽視是面對撩事鬥非的屁孩最簡單又直接的處理方式。  
論年齡，她是大了快一輪的姐姐；論年資，她是給無數無知姑娘指點迷津的大前輩；論人氣，她是這區的活生生的標誌。  
她為甚麼要理會一個乳臭未乾的新人？  
她相熟的客人總喜歡撫摸著她燙過的大波浪髮絲，說她風情萬種，散發有著一種熟女的韻味，跟別處的流鶯不同。  
沒有人會拒絕讚美的話，她會給予他們一個得體的笑容，繼續扭動腰肢換取更多的稱讚。  
也許這就是別人說的敬業樂業吧。

丫頭毫不客氣地跪在她面前，用身軀遮擋著她正在欣賞的景緻。看著眼前粉紅色胸罩快容不下半露不露的酥胸，她毫不留情地反了個白眼。  
「有屁快放。」她受不了那直率灼熱的視線，坐直身子，夾著香菸的手擱在貴妃椅的扶手上，連著溫熱的煙霧吐出這句話。丫頭完全沒打算順她的意，直起身子伸長脖子就是一個結結實實的吻。她暫時沒有與少女纏綿的興致，連舌頭都懶得伸出來，只由得精神奕奕的丫頭在自己的口腔遊走。  
退出了她充斥焦油味的嘴，丫頭的雙手依然環著年上者的頸項，眼睛一閃一礫地再次與其對視。  
「為甚麼抽煙？死臭豬。」少女嘴上嫌棄著女人身上的氣味，但身軀並沒有遠離女人，反而在地心吸力協助下把她的好姐姐拉向了自己。  
「這裏有不抽的人嗎？真以為我不知道你抽得比我兇？嘖，小婊子。」也許是太累了，女人就這樣由得少女賴在自己身上沒有作聲。  
「我想不通，如果你真的喜歡這種臭味……」少女肉嘟嘟的手悄悄滑到女人同樣越發圓潤的臉上。  
「明明我已經把整個人都染成煙味，為甚麼你還是不要我？嗯？」  
「方星現你有病吧？」少女的嬌嗔使女人皺起了不符合年齡的濃眉，「我甚麼時候說過喜歡這種味？」  
也沒有說過不要你。

少女沒有跟她繼續拌嘴，她一邊的屁股坐上了貴妃椅，手依然沒有鬆開。  
「忘了說，這新買的，粉粉嫩嫩，我穿著好看吧？」丫頭把自己的乳峰推到她面前。  
「你覺得我會對你這種發育都未完全的騷貨有興趣？你有的，我比你還要大，看你的幹嘛。」她漫不經心把煙插進茶几上的粉色煙灰缸上，嘴上卻是毒辣不饒人的狠話。

 

她沒有跟丫頭說，其實她一直也很喜歡粉色，  
可是她失去了穿粉色內衣的機會了。

 

「那姐姐幫我弄大一點好嗎？」少女也沒有把那些不堪入耳的稱呼放在心裏，反正這幾個月來都不知道從別人口中聽過多少次了，不差這幾次。  
她把她的手拉到自己胸前，半強迫地讓她撫摸著自己稱得上豐滿的性徵。  
「好像是比以前大了一些，不過還是差了一點。」她一邊捏著一邊評價手上的年輕肉體。  
「嗯…噢……」敏感的胸脯被溫暖的手輕輕按摩的感覺讓甜膩的呻吟從少女嘴角漏出。  
「不許浪，小蕩婦。」  
「不是…是姐手勢太好了。」方星現的氣息變得絮亂，紅暈悄悄爬上雙頰把女孩烘托得更  
秀色可餐。

柳濟紅也不知道為甚麼自己會這樣的想法，但這樣的方星現讓她聯想到秀色可餐這個詞語。  
也許是這種面對情慾的手足無措令方星現成為了這區最近公認的頭牌。男人喜歡的還是年輕新鮮的肉體，還有欲拒還迎宛若處子的反應，不管是哪樣也能滿足他們的征服慾，把他們迷得七暈八素。  
可她哪是處子之身？她跟她一樣，每天躺在陌生的男人身下呻吟，出賣自己的軀體為業。柳濟紅想起了面前的少女的身分，手上的力度又加重多幾分。  
「啊痛，痛，姐！」胸前的柔軟被大力把玩，方星現痛得閉上了眼睛。當她再次張開眼睛時，本應在她身上的粉色蕾絲胸罩掛在柳濟紅的前臂上。下一秒，她嬌嫩的乳暈已經落入坐起來的柳濟紅的口中。  
在柳濟紅面前，方星現總不會吝惜於表達自己喜愛，包括柳濟紅乾燥的唇上的死皮刮過乳尖時高高低低淫蕩的呻吟。  
「舔兩下就叫得快要高潮，小婊子你一天要高潮多少次才行啊？」手口並用的柳濟紅盡情譏笑著方星現，卻在抬頭的那刻停止了所有動作。  
成年不久的少女漲紅了臉，剛成形的淚珠在狹小的眼睛裏打轉，一副楚楚可憐的媚態彷彿是個無聲的控告，指責她一個大姐姐恃勢凌人，欺負一個手無寸鐵的小女孩。  
事實是，她的確是在欺負這個小屁孩。  
她放過了在空氣中挺立的紅纓，伸手往丫頭的下身探去，果不其然那裡已經濕濘不堪，透明的蜜汁從甬道滲到柳濟紅的掌心。  
「到床上去吧。」柳濟紅擁過發軟的身體，把矮自己半個頭的少女拖到床上繼續尚未完成的事。

//

赤裸的柳濟紅坐在床頭，棕色的長直髮披散在她雙腿之間。她原本想幫臭丫頭解決這一輪的慾望，但丫頭沒有領情，還把她逼到到床頭埋首於她私密處。  
舌頭撥開花瓣吻上花蕊的那刻柳濟紅如同觸電般顫動，這種異樣的感覺讓她瞬間緊張起來，她有一段很長的時間沒有被人用舌頭舔弄過。  
不，方星現是第一個這樣做的人。她是第一個親吻自己穴口，一個無數男人使用過抽插過輾磨過的地方。 此時的方星現像個虔誠的信徒，膜拜著自己的胴體，這讓柳濟紅有種難以言喻的快感。  
縱使這個能向任何人開展的身軀根本不值得別人的尊重。  
「呀，你不用……」  
「你讓我做自己想做的不行嗎？」棕色的腦袋依然沉醉於挑逗這副身經百戰的身體，悶悶的聲音從下方傳來。  
柳濟紅一時不知道該怎麼回應這個倔強的少女，索性閉嘴好好享受這次意料之外的服務。  
如洪潮般湧來的快感正以倍速疊加，柳濟紅甚至分不清是方星現口技高超，還是自己沒接受過這種待遇的原因。  
也可能是因為俯伏著的是方星現，看到屬於方星現的長直髮在自己最脆弱的部位隨著頭顱扭動左右搖擺，柳濟紅覺得自己身體裏某個地方快要缺堤，澎湃洶湧的情潮即將沖刷著整個身軀每個角落。她感覺到自己的肉壁不由自主地分泌出大量愛液，順著方星現的薄唇和下巴滴到泛黃的床單上。  
「姐淫水好多，嗯，好甜……」方星現抬高眼皮看著在上位的柳濟紅。  
四目相投的那刻，柳濟紅才發現剛才方星現眼中的迷糊和朦朧早已一掃而空，她幼細的眼眸裏藏著沒曾被世人尋獲的湖畔，清澈得不可思議，幾乎能反映出柳濟紅為自己意亂情迷的樣子。即使是久經性事如柳濟紅，心頭也泛起一絲羞澀。  
柳濟紅把棕色的髮絲在手上把玩，又突然把指間的細髮扯起。她含著方星現來不及收回的小舌頭，盡情蹂躪小丫頭染上自己味道的朱唇。丫頭似乎被這個突如其來的吻奪走了心神，大腦短暫缺氧的少女快在豐腴的胴體上融為一灘春水。  
始作俑者順理成章把骨軟筋酥的妙齡嬌娃壓到在佈滿褶紋的床單上，前幾天新造的硬甲不動聲色地勾起了粉色布料，食指上的鮮紅玫瑰帶著布料順著細潤如脂的大腿皮膚滑落。  
肉帛相見的那刻，柳濟紅終於放過了方星現紅腫不堪的唇。  
方星現的情況只能用糟糕來說明，全身透著被情慾熏出不尋常的紅，厚實的瀏海凌亂地貼不斷在冒汗的額上，胸前的雙峰因重新得以呼吸起伏連綿不斷，四肢隨意擺放在床上，  
像個壞了的洋娃娃。  
「最舒服的還沒來呢，小婊子。」柳濟紅趴在方星現耳邊舔著她的耳窩喃喃細語，激得身下人又是一輪不由自主的顫抖。柳濟紅不費吹呼之力就打開了方星現的雙腿，把自己的下身貼上方星現同樣濕潤的穴口，慢慢扭動腰身讓兩朵花瓣磨合。

//

方星現坐了起來，伸出略顯短小的手臂抱著她的前輩的脖子，努力地張嘴說話卻滿嘴都是模糊不清連句子都稱不上的呻吟。  
「你想說…甚麼？」氣喘吁吁的柳濟紅還是穩住了呼吸，嘗試引導面前媚態盡顯的少女。  
「濟紅…你好…你好可愛…喜歡你…」  
柳濟紅彷彿以為自己幻聽。  
多少年沒有聽過別人把自己的名字和可愛這個褒義詞放在一起了？兩年？五年？柳濟紅自己也不清楚。她萬萬沒有想到，這麼多年來會稱讚她可愛的，居然是這個正值荳蔻年華的女孩。  
於是她把雙手扣著這個瘋子腰肢，再次堵住她的嘴巴，讓她們沉醉於此時此刻淋漓盡致的交融中。

//

「所以姐姐想走嗎？」  
「能走去哪？你倒是給我提議一下。」柳濟紅捧著女孩情潮還未完全消退的臉蛋，女孩看到柳濟紅認真的樣子輕笑出聲。  
「好，選好告訴姐姐你。」

結果隔天方星現憑空消失了。  
甚麼都沒有留下，就這樣離開了這個充斥紅色的世界，離開這棟能勉強為家的樓房，離開柳濟紅的可視範圍。

//

這天柳濟紅又在貴妃椅上燃點她短暫的快樂，又有人找到她門前。  
跟郵差先生道謝後，她摸過印上玫瑰的信封。信封裏只有一張火車票和一張小紙條。

「姐，我找到了。」

 

END


End file.
